hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Plants
Plants are mainly multicellular, predominantly photosynthetic eukaryotes of the kingdom Plantae. In one sense (circumscription), the term refers to green plants, which form an unranked clade Viridiplantae (Latin for "green plants"). This includes the flowering plants, conifers and other gymnosperms, ferns, clubmosses, hornworts, liverworts, mosses and the green algae, and excludes the red and brown algae. Historically, plants formed one of two kingdoms covering all living things that were not animals, and both algae and fungi were treated as plants; however all current definitions of "plant" exclude the fungi and some algae, as well as the prokaryotes (the archaea and bacteria). Green plants have cell walls containing cellulose and obtain most of their energy from sunlight via photosynthesis by primary chloroplasts, derived from endosymbiosis with cyanobacteria. Their chloroplasts contain chlorophylls a and b, which gives them their green color. Some plants are parasitic and have lost the ability to produce normal amounts of chlorophyll or to photosynthesize. Plants are characterized by sexual reproduction and alternation of generations, although asexual reproduction is also common. There are about 300–315 thousand species of plants, of which the great majority, some 260–290 thousand, are seed plants (see the table below).5 Green plants provide a substantial proportion of the world's molecular oxygen6 and are the basis of most of Earth's ecologies, especially on land. Plants that produce grains, fruits and vegetables form humankind's basic foodstuffs, and have been domesticated for millennia. Plants play many roles in culture. They are used as ornaments and, until recently and in great variety, they have served as the source of most medicines and drugs. The scientific study of plants is known as botany, a branch of biology. Cacti are objects that appear throughout the Sand Kingdom in Super Mario Odyssey. If Mario runs into one of them, he will lose a piece of his health meter and a few of the thorns from the cactus will get stuck on his body. Mario can also destroy cacti by running through them while riding Jaxi. Some smaller, round cacti appear in the Sand Kingdom as well and they behave the same way. One particular cactus can be captured and moved in order to reveal a shining spot which Mario can Ground Pound to reveal a Power Moon. Piantas are a sentient species that debuted in Super Mario Sunshine. They are plant-based humanoids that appear in a variety of colors, such as pink, green, brown, purple, red, orange, yellow, or blue. In addition to their vibrant skin tones, Piantas sport small palm trees growing out of the top of their heads. This is alluded to in their species' name, which means "plant" in Italian. Piantas typically wear grass skirts or grass dresses, although other members of the species have been seen wearing more conventional attires. Piantas are generally laid back and friendly, yet they also have a fairly short temper. Despite their placid temperament, they also boast impressive strength. Since their debut in Super Mario Sunshine, Piantas have made recurring appearances, most notably in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door''and the ''Mario Baseball series. The Acorn Tree1 is a tree introduced in New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U that is a landmark of Acorn Plains. The tree grows Super Acorns, the item that transforms Mario into Flying Squirrel Mario, and the tree's base itself resembles two acorns. In the beginning of New Super Mario Bros. U, Bowser and the Koopalings invade Princess Peach's Castle, and the former throws Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad far away into Acorn Plains, where the four crash into the Acorn Tree, causing many Super Acorns to fly away to various parts of the land. In the Acorn Plains map, there are smaller Acorn Trees. There are no differences between these and the large one except that the bases of the smaller trees do not look like acorns. The Acorn Tree can be seen in the intro, the Acorn Plains map, Acorn Plains Way (or Waddlewing Warning! in New Super Luigi U), briefly in Tilted Tunnel/Crooked Cavern, and finally in Spine-Tingling Spine Coaster/Spine Coaster Connections. A flower, sometimes known as a bloom or blossom, is the reproductive structure found in flowering plants (plants of the division Magnoliophyta, also called angiosperms). The biological function of a flower is to effect reproduction, usually by providing a mechanism for the union of sperm with eggs. Flowers may facilitate outcrossing (fusion of sperm and eggs from different individuals in a population) or allow selfing (fusion of sperm and egg from the same flower). Some flowers produce diaspores without fertilization (parthenocarpy). Flowers contain sporangia and are the site where gametophytes develop. Many flowers have evolved to be attractive to animals, so as to cause them to be vectors for the transfer of pollen. After fertilization, the ovary of the flower develops into fruit containing seeds. Tessie and Dinah doll.PNG flowers 2.PNG flowers 3.PNG flowers.PNG yoshi__s_beginning_by_foxeaf-d57objy.png|Yoshi's enchanted florest flowers 4.PNG giant flower.PNG bring_on_spring_by_silverxyoshi-d3emawi.jpg 50 to.PNG flowers 5.PNG In addition to facilitating the reproduction of flowering plants, flowers have long been admired and used by humans to bring beauty to their environment, and also as objects of romance, ritual, religion, medicine and as a source of food. A forest is a large area dominated by trees.1 Hundreds of more precise definitions of forest are used throughout the world, incorporating factors such as tree density, tree height, land use, legal standing and ecological function.234 According to the widely used56 Food and Agriculture Organization definition, forests covered 4 billion hectares (9.9×109 acres) (15 million square miles) or approximately 30 percent of the world's land area in 2006.4 Forests are the dominant terrestrial ecosystem of Earth, and are distributed across the globe.7 Forests account for 75% of the gross primary productivity of the Earth's biosphere, and contain 80% of the Earth's plant biomass.7 Forests at different latitudes and elevations form distinctly different ecozones: boreal forests near the poles, tropical forests near the equator and temperate forests at mid-latitudes. Higher elevation areas tend to support forests similar to those at higher latitudes, and amount of precipitation also affects forest composition. Human society and forests influence each other in both positive and negative ways.8 Forests provide ecosystem services to humans and serve as tourist attractions. Forests can also affect people's health. Human activities, including harvesting forest resources, can negatively affect forest ecosystems. An apple is a sweet, edible fruit produced by an apple tree (Malus pumila), is Munchakoopa's family, Onegai's family and White family's favorite food. Apple trees are cultivated worldwide as a fruit tree, and is the most widely grown species in the genus Malus. The tree originated in Central Asia, where its wild ancestor, Malus sieversii, is still found today. Apples have been grown for thousands of years in Asiaand Europe, and were brought to North America by European colonists. Apples have religious and mythological significance in many cultures, including Norse, Greekand European Christian traditions. Apple trees are large if grown from seed. Generally apple cultivars are propagated by grafting onto rootstocks, which control the size of the resulting tree. There are more than 7,500 known cultivars of apples, resulting in a range of desired characteristics. Different cultivars are bred for various tastes and uses, including cooking, eating raw and cider production. Trees and fruit are prone to a number of fungal, bacterial and pest problems, which can be controlled by a number of organic and non-organic means. In 2010, the fruit's genome was sequenced as part of research on disease control and selective breeding in apple production. Fruit are the favorite food of the Yoshis. Many fruit grow wildly in Mushroom Kingdom that depend on cultivated land in the Real World. Fruit made their first Mario''appearance in ''Super Mario Bros. 2, in the form of Cherries floating in the air. Vegetables1 (also known as Veggies and Sprouts1) are items that can pulled out of the ground and thrown at enemies to damage or defeat them. They are first introduced in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic and the Mario game, Super Mario Bros. 2. The Giga-carrot is a carrot grown by the Wigglers of the Wiggler Family Farm in Dimble Wood. In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Bowser discovers the carrot when looking for a Banzai Bill. He pulled it out, with help from Mario and Luigi in the Arm Center. When a Wiggler sees this, it says Bowser has to eat the carrot. This must be digested by Mario and Luigi in the Gut Check. After eating it, Bowser asks for the Banzai Bill, but Wiggler forgot it and gets angry at Bowser, because he ate the carrot and gets into a fight with Bowser. If Bowser fails to eat it the first time, it will be replaced with a bunch of smaller carrots. The Soirée Bouquet is a bouquet made by the Steam Gardeners of the Wooded Kingdom in Super Mario Odyssey. During the events of the game, the bouquet is stolen by Bowser and the Broodals as a decoration for Yoshi's forced marriage to the Koopa king with some Piranha Plants added. After Mario defeats Bowser in the Moon Kingdom, the field where the Soirée Bouquet was picked is restored. Category:Objects/forms Category:Species